Mission into Madness
This is the story of Toa Ajak after the events in Sweet, Sweet Revenge Chapter 19. center center|400px An Abc8920 Minifig625 co-production This is the story of Toa Ajak following Sweet, Sweet Revenge Chapter 19, and tells of his long journey back home to Atax Nui. Chapter 1 This chapter was written by Minifig625 Ajak awoke in an alley. What the heck was going on? There was rubble everywhere, and it blocked the exit. Somehow he survived and was in an air pocket. Was it luck, or did something else happen? He also noticed bits and pieces of black and gray armor(left by Avorax when he blew himself up in Sweet, Sweet Revenge, although Ajak doesn't know it happened yet). Also there was Kahu's sword that Narkz had been holding when they got outside of the hospital. Ajak picked up the sword and started slicing through debris. He pushed and slashed and pulled but it was no good. But he was determined. With all of his strength, Ajak pushed at the debris. Then he saw energy fly up all over him, and in an instant, he wasn't there anymore. "Uh...what just happened?" he asked to himself, shocked. Immediately he was attacked by an orange and black Toa. Ajak slashed at his attacker with the sword Narkz had stolen from Kahu, but the being just blocked his attacks with his shield. Then Ajak got annoyed, and suddenly the sword filled with energy. he sliced the shield in half, and held the sword up to the Toa's neck. "Wait a minute.." said Ajak. "I-I... know you!" "Maybe you do," said the Toa. "Or maybe you...don't!" Then the toa grabbed Ajak and flipped him over, knocking the blade from his hand. Now the toa had the upper hand. "All right you two, break it up," said a voice from nowhere." Ajak figure dit out. "Jerbraz?" he asked. "What the heck are you doing here?" "Uh....this is Daxia," said the invisible OoMN member Jerbraz. "How the heck did I get from Atax Nui to Daxia?????" exclaimed Ajak. "How should I know?" aske Jerbraz. "Were you pushed into a teleporter, or pushed into a portal from an olmak, or pushed into a time warp, or just pushed into plain insanity, or pushed in..." "NO!" "Okay! Okay! Then what happened, old buddy?" "Okay, so I'm exiting a hospital, then I feel weird and my armor changes shape, then I have this freaky vision, then I fell unconscious, then I wake up in an alley, with debris everywhere, and then as I try to dig myself out I just teleport here!" "Oh." "Did you, like, teleport me here for some 'mission', even though I mad eit clear that I was done doing this stuff?" "Ajak, we didn't do any-" "Save it! I'm done with Daxia, done with you, and most importantly, done with the freakin' order of freakin' Mata Nui!" "It's actually the order of mata nui. There aren't any frea-" "Just shut up! Do you have a boat I can use?" "Well, yes...I-I mean no...or, yes-n-no........maybe?" "Then give it to me and don't ever show your face to me again." "Uh....I'm invisible." "@#$%" "What?" "JUST GIVE ME THE BOAT AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" "Fine, fine..." Jerbraz directed Ajak to a boat, while the orange and black toa watched him closely. Ajak was surprised when the Toa went onto the boat with him. "I'm an undercover agent at Atax Nui, remeber?" said the Toa in response to Ajak's puzzled look. "Oh yeah..." Then the boat exited the small pear of Daxia and sailed off into the ocean. Ajak needed to get home. But lucky him. It was all the way across the world. This was going to be a mission into madness! Chapter 2 This chapter was written by Abc8920 From the boat from which Zalkaz and Ajak were travelling, a small island could be seen. They had stopped the engine and now they were paddling. Zalkaz had suggested that because they were near a Dark Hunter base, they shouldn’t attract their attention. The island was small, but yet, it seemed to be a world on its own. Just from the boat, nearing the cliffs, Ajak could see that a wall of spiked stones had been craved in them. That meant that the inhabitants of the island didn’t want any visitors or strangers. However, they would have to try to conceal the boat and sneak into the island. They had absolutely no supplies left, and they would have to trade some of their battle equipment for it. Zalkaz, being a toa of earth who had spent his whole matoran life working in a mine, disliked heights. “Don’t tell me that you’re scared of this.” “No, of course not. I’m an Order of Mata Nui member, and I should be able to do that.” And with that, both stared to climb the spiked wall. It was a hard work, and more than one time Ajak slipped his hand and almost fell to the rocks bellow. When they had arrived at the top of the cliff, but to their surprise, they saw that the walls of the cliffs went down again, and encased the island. Ajak was the first to notice the true nature of that island. “This must be a dead volcano. Trust me; I come from an island of the southern animals, surrounded by volcanos.” “I hate that we are going to do all the hard work again and climb down that wall.” “And we still are halfway in our voyage to Ataxa Nui.” “Nobody said that it would be easy. Well, let’s start.” The two toa renewed their journey, and climed down. After hours of walking through a deep forest, they finally arrived at a clearing. “The sky is darkening. If we want to continue walking through these forests, we should wait until tomorrow.” “I would prefer if we continued but-” Ajak didn’t have time to end the sentence, as clawed fist punched him before he could turn. Zalkaz raised his sword, and charged at the attackers. However, before he could touch them, a devastating heat blast made him fall to the floor in pain. Some parts of his armor were melted, and he could smell the horrible odor of protodermis and tissues being burnt. He tried to rise from the ground but his muscles were aching in pain and some were badly damaged. For moments, the dying light of dusk illuminated the shadow of the forest, and he could see that they were being attacked by a strange, red armored being. It had a pair of sharp fangs in its powerful jaws. Two long arms came out of the being’s body, ending in claws stained by blood. The being had a pair of muscular legs, and clawed feet. The being also had a tail, covered with spikes from start to finish. The being’s eyes glowed red, as well as its claws. He tried to rise again, but then he heard the voice of Ajak. “Let this for me. I’m a toa of Fire; I’ll be more than capable of dealing with this beast, whatever it is.” That said, he grabbed his sword from the ground and faced the beast. Ajak though that whatever species the beast was, they had to be used to fight with enemies tougher than toa, as there wasn’t a single spark of fear in the beast’s eyes. Ajak raised his sword, but the being was faster and grabbed him with its two claws. However, instead of starting to rip Ajak apart with his claws, he just stood there, pining Ajak to the ground with his hands. Ajak didn’t understand the being’s actions at first, but then, he started to notice that the heat in his armor was augmenting. He looked at the being’s claws, and saw that they were glowing. Temperature was going higher and higher. Ajak made an effort to not scream, and concentrated in absorbing the heat. However the being continued, and he, somehow, had to manage to overpower the being. With all his might, he began to absorb all heat in the area. First unnoticeable, after a few moments the change was becoming evident. The temperature was lowering at a breakneck speed, and the small flames that the being had caused from his attack to Zalkaz had already faded out. The toa of earth was crawling to the forest, as injured as he was, extreme coldness could be lethal to him. Ajak was now sure that the temperatures were now beyond zero. Thin ice was forming around their bodies, and he knew that soon he would reach to his limit. Then, in an extreme effort, he released all the fire power that he had absorbed, and he was propelled backwards, and crashed into a tree. The heat blast had been so devastating that the trees in the zone that the blast had been directed were now nothing but ash. However, what he saw let him stunned. The red being was rising from the ground, and this time its eyes emanated pure rage. Ajak quickly created flames around the creature. Still, it seemed that the being didn’t feel the incandescent heat around him. The being continued to walk impassibly towards Ajak. At each step that the being made, the ground that it had stepped burned and melted, leaving a trail of smoke and ash. Ajak could do nothing but watch as the being grabbed him by the neck. His vision started to fade of and he lost his senses and notion of reality. Chapter 3 This chapter was written by Minifig625 Zalkaz woke up. He could barely see two inches in front of him. He was in some sort of dark room. There was a single barred window where some light shot through. Still aching with pain and burns, he got up and limped towards the window to see outside. Then a pair of red eyes returned his stare. "He is awake," said the being that was looking at Zalkaz. "Hello, comrade," he said to Zalkaz. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ancient." "A-Ancient?" gasped Zalkaz in disbelief. "What the heck is going on here?" "If you remember correctly, I am a double agent Dark Hunter/OoMN member. I am trying to find a way to get you out of this base without making myself look like a traitor. The Shadowed One wouldn't be very....pleased." "I heard that he....well....vaporizes traitors. But I also heard that he once tried to vaporize some freakish Skakdi but for some reason it only muteted the thing and let him control his own molecules or something like." "sigh....please don't bring up Zaktan." "Who?" "Forget it. I think I've figured it out. it's quite simple: I break you out and kill all of the witnesses, then say you killed them. It's good, right?" "But won't that just make them go after us?" "So I'll kill everyone." "Then won't some other Dark Hunters go after us?" "Just forget the red tape and let me break you out!" Then Ancient ripped the cell door off of its hinges and Zalkaz walked into the light, only to realize in horror what had become of all of the places where his armor had melted. All of the armor on his left arm had been replaced with mixed silver and black. His left leg also had a similar new color scheme. He had a bit of his armor on his right arm replaced as well, and he was pretty sure the armor on his back was now silver and spiky. "What the hell did they do to me???" he exclaimed. "We uh....had to improve your armor to prevent any infections or worsening of the burns. The natives of this island wanted you alive and strong enough to be put into slavery. But you won't have to worry about that now." "Where's Ajak?" "You mean that stuck-up traitor to the order you were with? He's unconsious in his cell. The shock of absorbing so much heat at one time was too much fr his body. None of his armor melted or anything, but he's a little weak. His powers were really used beyond limitations. I'm surprise dhe's alive. By the way, did his armor change? The last time I saw him he looked....different." "Yeah, it did. Even he doesn't know why or how." "Well..." But as Ancient began alarms suddenly went off. The outdated security system just realized what had happened and was ringing full blast. Ancient then ripped off Ajak's cell door and shook the fire Toa until Ajak was roused enough to run. "Enough chit chat, get outta here!" yelled Ancient. Zalkaz tried using his new armor's power and punched a hole in the wall. The two then jumped out and ran about a mile. They hid in the bushes to catch their breath. "W-was...pant, pant...was that Ancient? pant, pant" asked Ajak, gasping for breath. "...yes." replied Zalkaz. Then Ajak realized Zalkaz had new armor. "What happened to you?" he asked. "Long story," said Zalkaz. Now the toa were even farther from their ship and still out of supplies. Meanwhile, about two dozen of the natives burst into the cell block of the Dark Hunters base, about a half mile away. The lights had gone out when the alarm wne off. But then the alarm system had been sliced in half by ancient. he hated repetitive loud noises. None of the natives could see in the darkness. They only heard a deep, unforgiving voice that said "run." After that three natives were instantly killed by a projectile, and the rest got the picture and ran for their insignificant lives. Ancient smiled. Bring it on. Chapter 4 This chapter will be written by Minifig625. NOTE: WRITER NOT FINAL TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *Toa Ajak *Toa Zalkaz *Jerbraz *Order of Mata Nui *A being with heat control powers *Ancient Locations *Atax Nui *Daxia *A small island that is an inactive volcano Category:Stories Category:User:Abc8920 Category:Minifig625